Into the Noosphere
by Mark20020
Summary: Excited for a new patch release Naruto loads up his account only to find his Main character corrupted and unable to be used. Seeing no other option and wanting to be there when the newest patch comes out Naruto creates a new character and enters Elder Tales. However the Catastrophe happens stranding him and millions of players inside Elder Tales. Now as a fresh what will Naruto do?


AN: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon

In a small dimly lit room a figure could be seen hunched over a desk where the only light source for the room was coming from. The figure himself on a closer inspection could be seen with his head actually on his table with a few tears falling down his face.

The reason for this could be seen on the monitor right next to his head. On it there was a message "Data corrupted character has been lost,"

"Over 150 hours lost… how could something like this happen to me," the man said as he kept his head on the table, "It wouldn't be a problem if I could contact the admins, but with the new patch **Homesteading the Noosphere** coming out I can't even send an email to them, some stupid automated system sending back a we're busy and hard at work email."

Summoning a bit of strength he lost from the emotional damage he took the man slumped away from the table and threw himself onto a bed that was situated next to the table.

A few seconds later a small muffled bell was heard once. Sighing the man reached over to his right and into a pile of clothes. Tugging a bit he pulled out a pair of jeans which he then reached into the pocket of one and pulled out an orange smartphone. Unlocking it the man pulled up the reason why the phone had notified him.

"Message from Overlord," the man immediately groaned. Pulling up the message the man winced a bit, "Hey Naru boya, I know you're probably going to ignore this message to play that game of yours but don't forget that you have to come out to work next week. You have this habit of not showing up because of that game of yours and orphan or not if you miss this coming week I will have you take me to an all you can eat sweets that opened up next to us. GIN."

"It's not just a game it's the best MMORPG ever Elder Tale, also we don't even do anything you lazy silver haired bastard," grumbling to himself the man pulled himself up and moved his way back to the desk.

"If I can't log onto my main I guess I'll make an alt and be on when the patch takes effect," Maneuvering the mouse 'Naru' easily customized his character, a 6 foot human male with spiky yellow hair. He customized the characters face to have blue eyes and also 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. Setting the default character outfit orange 'Naru' couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

"Looks just as handsome as the original," grinning ear to ear 'Naru' completed character creation and then typed in his character's name. "Naruto should do well for you, just like your creator" smiling as he saw the name go through. "Huh this is new," looking at the next screen 'Naru' now identified as Naruto scratched his head as he saw the class selection screen. Normally there were only twelve classes to choose from.

The three close ranged warrior classes: Guardian, Monk, and Samurai. The three classes that specialized in unique weaponry: Swashbuckler, Bard, and Assassin. The Healers: Druid, Cleric, and the Japanese server only Kannagi. Then finally there were the Mage classes: Enchanter, Sorcerer, and Summoner.

The class on his main character was an Assassin, one the best Melee DPS classes, capable of dealing massive damage to the monsters in Elder Tale. He had gone in thinking about making another Assassin however when he looked he saw another class that had been added.

"Shinobi?" Naruto said slowly as he moused over the class. "There was no news of them adding a new class… also I thought that the Assassin class was their take on Shinobi," seeing no harm in looking it over he clicked on the class to see any information on it.

"Shinobi warriors who use Chakra to perform amazing feats to dispatch their target in a multitude of ways," seeing no more text Naruto scratched his head before sitting back in his chair. "Well… nothing ventured nothing gained," clicking on create Naruto soon saw his character enter the world of Elder Tale. "Great I have to get through all the beginner tutorials…" pulling up his phone Naruto saw it was 9:39 PM. "Should be able to do some things before the patch comes out,"

Skipping ahead a couple of hours we find Naruto in a hunting area filled with small boars. "Trick Shot," Naruto shouted as he threw a few throwing knives which bounced off various objects in the environment to hit some of the boars in various spots. Looking at the targets hit Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he saw that most of the boars hit were dead by critical damage.

"This class works almost like an Assassin, but also seems to have a magic aspect," as he was saying that one of the boars that wasn't dead started to charge at him.

Forming a few hand signs Naruto took a deep breathe in before shouting "Wind Release: Wind Bullet" a small pressurized ball of air shot out from his mouth and impacted the boar draining the remaining the rest of its hp.

Hearing a small chime Naruto grinned before pulling up his status screen. On the screen it showed him to be level 15 it showed him with 729HP however under it was another bar labeled CK. Instead of a solid number there was only a percentage with it being at 80%.

Pulling up his skills Naruto scrolled down until he pulled up a skill which was probably most people would have looked over but to him stood out a lot. "Chakra Control," it was right now ranked at Gennin, whatever that meant, which gave him a plus 10% cost to using any skill with chakra.

Unlike the other skills in the game this skill didn't seem to follow technique growth of the game in which skills went from beginner to Hidden and possibly Secret. Still, right now being at this 'gennin' level in "Chakra Control" was a huge detriment to him.

Even when he reached level 10 it didn't progress beyond 'gennin' confusing him. If that wasn't enough he had a majority of his skills blacked out with their description reading "?".

"I'll probably figure out how to use them later… if not I'm pretty sure someone else will probably make a guide one this class. Though for a gamer like me to not figure out how this class works is maddening," closing the status screen Naruto pulled up his inventory and sighed.

"Well I have enough boar meat to complete the quest for some more money… man if I had my old character I would be rolling in coins," scrolling down Naruto selected an item and pulled out a wooden whistle of some kind. "At least they allowed me to pull out some items in that account wide bank, though the only thing I could use because of level and class restrictions was this."

Using the item his character blew into the whistle releasing a shrill sound that echoed around the whole area. A few seconds later a similar sound came from a distance away and a figure was seen in the skies.

"Never get tired of that animation," Naruto grinned as he saw the figure soon land in front of him. The beast that landed in front of him a beast with the head and wings of and eagle, but had the body of a lion. A griffin that's what this beast was and it was his own personal mount which had been awarded to him when his other character had completed a raid.

Naruto had his character move over to griffin only for the griffin to shriek at him. "Whoa there it's me, Maelstorm," Naruto typed in which translated over to his character speaking out. Seeing how the griffin stared at him for a while and didn't do anything else Naruto proceeded and had his character pet the griffin.

"That's a good girl," Naruto said as the griffin allowed this to happen. "Now we need to get back to Akihabara, you can do that right?"

Receiving a small nod Naruto mounted the griffin and held on as the griffin lifted off and headed towards his right. Seeing how the auto pilot was on Naruto grasped his phone and looked at the time. "11:59" he saw muttered to himself, "getting a bit hungry, I can probably make some ramen right now." Naruto moved to get up but as he did clock on his phone read "12:00" and soon after everything went dark for Naruto.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as his body spastically jumped up from his lying down position, as soon as he did though Naruto immediately held his head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, why does my head hurt so much?" Expecting no response Naruto was surprised when he heard something screech next to him. Looking over to his right Naruto immediately fell onto his butt when he saw an eagle head looking straight at him. "Griffin?"

Naruto asked slowly before he slowly started to take in his environment. "Woodland? Not in my clothing?" Naruto perplexed couldn't handle this before he started to laugh, "Hahaha, I've finally gone crazy haven't I? Well this is probably one of the best things that can happen so I might as well take this in stride,"

Walking over to the griffin he gingerly held his hand out which the griffin looked at before it stepped forward and nuzzled into. "Haha that tickles," Naruto said but didn't take his hand back. "You know, as long as I'm here I might as well name you," Naruto said which the griffin stared directly at his eyes for. "How about Tsubasa?"

Receiving a nod from the newly name Tsubasa Naruto grinned before jumping onto her saddle, "I don't know what happened but let's get on going back to Akihabara," receiving a shriek in response Naruto felt a sudden thrill when they left the ground.

"This is great!" Naruto shouted as he felt the wind blowing through his hair. "Hey Tsubasa you can go faster right?" Tsubasa instead of responding instead increased her speed which almost knocked Naruto off the saddle.

Between the increase of speed and the enjoyment of flying it didn't take long for the two to arrive outside of Akihabara. Getting off Naruto couldn't help but take a look at Akihabara before moving forward inside. "I'll call you later Tsubasa," nodding at that Tsubasa soon took off and disappeared into the horizon.

"You know… I'm starting to think this isn't a dream," Naruto mumbled as he was sure he felt that adrenaline he had earlier from his ride on Tsubasa come down. "I mean I'm pretty sure I felt all that wind blowing along with that sense of vertigo… also I'm so hungry," dragging himself further into town Naruto sighed, "man I was about to have some ramen too… I wonder what I can do about food."

Not paying attention to where he was going Naruto continued walking on, moving with no clear path only to stop when he bumped into something and was knocked backwards. "Watch where you're going brat!" Looking up Naruto grimaced as he saw a face that he recognized. In front of him was a man in dark black heavy armor that covered all of his body up till his head. The man's face had a scowl on it which seemed to match with his demeanor and his short red hair.

"Not my problem that a muscle brain like you doesn't pay attention to his surroundings," Naruto said quickly standing up and dusting his pants off.

"What did you say?" reaching over the man grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," pulling back his other fist the man prepared to bunch Naruto only for Naruto to suddenly disappear and a log to take the hit for him.

Perplexed the man looked at the log before hearing something behind him. "Phew thank god that substitution works passively," Naruto then turned his attention to the man, "you know, I know you're putting up a front but you really have got to be nicer to the newer players Issac."

Quicker than most of the veterans players could follow Naruto ducked into one of the alleys. Giving chase Issac and his guild members entered the alley only to see wisps of smoke and a few green leaves blowing in the wind.

"How did that brat know my name?" Issac asked himself before thinking about the other thing he saw. "Substitution technique? That's not any skill I've heard of before," thinking more on it Issac just sighed, "anyway it doesn't matter. Members of Black Sword Knights rally other members we shall advance outside and begin to hunt to level 91. It doesn't matter if we're stuck here, we are the Black Sword Knights and we are elites,"

Hearing the heartful cry of the guild behind him Issac smirked before turning around, "someone tell the rest of our members to meet us at the north entrance of Akihabara."

Away from Issac on a nearby building rooftop Naruto could be seen looking down at Issac and his group. "Well… looking at this I'm probably not dreaming about this. But if that is true then that means there are other players stuck here as well… could this have affected all the servers?"

Thinking back on it Naruto sat down before thinking back on what he just did. "Did not think a 'Body Flicker' would be able to move me this high up at such a low level, I'm starting to think this class is OP (overpowered)."

"Now if only I could see my status like I did when I was sitting on the other side," surprisingly a UI (User Interface) popped up showing his status along with several other options. "Okay… so is this a game imitating life or life imitating a game."

Deciding not to question this any further Naruto scrolled down and saw a few things that interested him. He saw that next to his name he saw a small box with a log inside with the number two inside of it.

'Hmm this probably has something to do with the Substitution technique,' following this hunch Naruto opened up his skills and read that the Substitution will take currently 10% of his total chakra and activate automatically when it is detected that the user will take more than 30% damage of his current HP. He could store a maximum of three charges which would take two minutes to recharge one charge. At his current rank damage is mitigated by 70% when activated passively. When activated skill will take one charge and reduce agro by 50% from all targets.' Filing the information for later Naruto scrolled down the skills to see what he was looking for.

"Chakra Channeling?" seeing how it was recently changed from the blacked out skill with text filled with "?" to actual text.

'Hmm, I wonder when this skill changed to being 'active'? Doesn't matter might as well read the skill and see what it does," interested in this Naruto ignored his growing hunger and read. 'Chakra Channeling, passive (toggle), activate this passive to constantly channel Chakra at a rate of 20% per minute to increase Strength, Vitality, Speed, and Dexterity by 10%. Allows the user to have bursts of speed and increased jumping ability for an additional 5% chakra on use.' Any more text however was left with '?' again.

"Well, at least I have more information on these skills… still the Chakra cost on all these skills is insane," standing up Naruto sighed before a growling broke his train of thought.

"That's right… I was pretty hungry before I was put into this game wasn't I? No matter, if I remember correctly food can be made with the right materials, and ramen should be on that list," rubbing his hands together Naruto couldn't help but drool at the thought of having some ramen. Checking his status he saw his Chakra at 80%.

"Well time to test this out, Chakra Channeling activate," saying the last part more to himself Naruto quickly felt a rush of energy. "Man this feels great," with that said Naruto readied himself and jumped towards the area near the center of the Akiba.

Landing inside an alley Naruto silently exited and maneuvered his way to one of the stalls that was run by the NPC otherwise known as the **People of the Land**. Going over to one of the stalls Naruto took out a couple of coins and stared at them.

"Ugh, only 350 gold coins, man it sucks being a newbie sometimes." At the stall Naruto talked to the one in charge, "please tell me you have ramen," his tone clearly displaying how desperate he was.

"I do, its 20 gold per bowl," the stall owner said giving Naruto some hope. "How many do you want?"

"I want 5 bowls now!" Naruto shouted as he slammed down a coin worth 100 coins. It only took a few seconds for the transaction to complete and Naruto left happy with 5 steaming bowls in his inventory. "Well time to go eat," moving quickly to a bench that wasn't overtaken by the creeping vegetation growing in Akihabara Naruto sat down and unloaded the ramen in front of him. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted happily to himself as he took his first bite only to stop and spit out what he had in his mouth. "This can't be happening, ramen can't taste like this!"

In disbelief Naruto tried the second ramen he had only to find out it tasted like his first… bland and tasteless, almost like styrofoam. "All food can't be like this right?" Naruto asked as he quickly went to another stand bought a plethora of food before returning to his bench. Taking a bite out of all the food he brought Naruto could only feel depressed as the food tasted the exact same as the ramen he had before. "I guess this is one of the reasons why I've seen people around the city all depressed," Naruto mumbled as he stared at the food, "never thought ramen could betray me like this but it has."

Storing the excess food Naruto quickly ate some of the food he had bought before moving on. "It looks like it's getting pretty late… hopefully I can grab a place to sleep, wouldn't want to sleep outside without some kind of warmth," moving towards the main plaza of Akihabara Naruto searched around trying to look for a place to stay. "If I remember correctly the inn should be over here," true to his words he soon found himself in front of a small double story building.

Entering the building Naruto walked past crowded tables filled with other players, **adventurers** , like himself and made it to the front desk.

"Will you be staying here for the night?" a girl asked him. Turning to face the person Naruto responded with a nod. "Ok then, it'll be 10 gold for the night," handing over the correct amount of coins Naruto reached over and grabbed a key that was offered to him.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," he could hear the girl say as he started making his way towards his room.

Glancing at the key he had received he saw the number 203 written on it and proceeded to the second floor. Reaching his room Naruto walked inside to see a small room with a single cot and desk with a small burning lantern on it.

"Well at least this place is bigger than my room," plopping himself onto the bed Naruto lost himself in his own thoughts. "I'm inside another world… why doesn't this shock me as much as it should?"

Seeing nothing could be done by pondering on it Naruto decided to look through his status UI to find out more about being a shinobi. Looking through the one screen that has been the most helpful so far Naruto opened the skill menu to find that most of the skills haven't changed. Most skills were still blacked out except the few he had already unlocked.

'Thinking back on it though the whole concept of Chakra seems strange. Why go through the process of creating a new type of energy and a class when the game was already well established?'

'Too many questions no answers… I was never good with the thinking stuff, in fact no body I hung out with was that great on thinking. Well other than Shiroe, that guy is just like more active Shikamaru, wait who?' Feeling a sharp pain in his head Naruto grabbed his head and shook it to lessen the pain.

After a few seconds of pain Naruto finally felt the pain fade and his mind clear. "Thinking really isn't my best strength," lying down Naruto started to relax and soon fell asleep.

As he dreamt Naruto saw a village which he had seen many times before. There he saw a mountain that was similar to America's Mount Rushmore with four faces on it, before he could get a better view of the village his view shifted to a building that seemed to be pretty important as it was right in front of the mountain and had a huge symbol in front of it. Closing in on the top of the building he saw a figure on top of it.

"I'm going to be the Hokage Dattebayo," Naruto heard an eerily similar voice say. As the view closed in on the figure Naruto could only stare curiously.

The figure he saw was a small spiky yellow haired kid who looked like he hadn't even hit puberty. On his head he had a pair of goggles which held back his yellow hair from covering his blue eyes. What surprised Naruto though was when he saw three whisker marks on each side of his cheek.

Before Naruto could try to interact with what he was seeing a figure appeared suddenly next to the kid and just as quickly hit him over the head.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Wincing in obvious pain the kid whined a bit before looking over to the man, "Iruka-sensei I didn't do it!"

"Oh so you did something else other than ditch your punishment, Naruto?" Iruka said as he scrutinized Naruto.

Looking around the younger Naruto tried to make a dash for it only for Iruka to reach out and grab him by the back of his jumpsuit. "Naruto you're coming back with me to complete your punishment with the rest of the boys."

"NOOOOO!" Naruto started yelling and pouting as he was dragged out of the area.

Amused, Naruto looked at the two figures disappear before the view in the area disappeared before showing another area with the two figures from before.

"Naruto I want you to channel your Chakra to this leaf and you're going to keep it from falling from your head," Iruka said as he stuck a leaf onto the younger Naruto's forehead.

"But this is so boring!" younger Naruto said before the older Naruto saw the younger Naruto keep the leaf from falling from his forehead, even when Iruka removed his hand. Well it stayed for a while until the leaf blasted off his forehead and landed a couple meters away from younger Naruto.

"Also the leaf always gets blasted away from me when I try to do this stupid exercise," pouting younger Naruto tried to get up only for Iruka to push him down and stick another leaf on his forehead.

"You need to not use so much Chakra Naruto," Iruka said as he let go and then grabbed another leaf and stuck it on his forehead. "It's just a matter of using the right amount of Chakra, not too much and not too little."

As he was explaining this Iruka saw the leaf fall from Naruto's forehead. "That time you didn't use enough Chakra so it fell from your forehead. This isn't just a punishment you know, being able to have good Chakra control is very important to being a Shinobi Naruto."

"Hai, hai," the younger Naruto said as he tried to brush Iruka off, "it won't matter though because I'll be the best shinobi ever and become Hokage, when I do everyone will respect me!"

"Well for someone trying to be the best shinobi ever you sure can't seem to do a basic exercise that even the worst shinobi can do with ease," Iruka said slyly.

"I'll show you Iruka-Sensei!" younger Naruto said in renewed vigor and sat there continuing the exercise with a determined expression now taking over his previous bored one.

Just as sudden as the scene changed to this one Naruto saw his view start to expand out, as if he was being pulled back away from the scene. 'Guess dream time is over,' Naruto thought as the scene in front of him faded into darkness.

"That was a weird dream," Naruto drawled out as he slovenly got up. Getting up Naruto felt something on his face. Reaching Naruto felt the pillow he had been using was stuck on his face.

"This can't be right," Naruto mumbled as he reached to pull off the pillow only to stop. "Status," Naruto said which pulled up the UI for his character. Looking over to the Chakra meter he confirmed something that he was suspecting. A small amount of his Chakra was going down every few seconds.

"Well, this bears some investigating," Naruto pulled off the pillow. Opening up the skills Naruto moved over to Chakra Control only to see nothing had changed in the skill. 'It has gotta be that skill then,' scrolling down Naruto reached Chakra Channeling and saw a few more text had been revealed.

"Channeling Chakra to specific parts in the body the user is able to allow objects to stick to the users' body or allow the body to stick to objects/surfaces." Seeing this Naruto put his hand on the pillow and channeled Chakra to his hand. Lifting his hand Naruto grinned when he saw the pillow stick to his hand without him grasping it. That didn't last long as the pillow suddenly blasted off and launched across the room.

"It's just like my dream," Naruto mumbled. "Well no point in sitting here only thinking, gotta act on my actions dattebayo."

A pregnant silence filled the area before Naruto sighed, "I did not just say dattebayo, did I?" Shaking his head Naruto moved to exit the inn.

'Need to go figure out more about this skill,' Naruto thought to himself as he moved past people, not paying attention who he was passing by.

Pausing in his stride Naruto stopped himself from bumping into a person and gave a quick apology before moving on, not even paying the person another second. 'Got to find all the limits to this,' Naruto thought on as he passed other people, some unluckily he crashed into and apologized as he made his way out of town.

As for the person he almost bumped into at first that person stopped in his tracks and stared at Naruto as he started to gain more distance from him. 'He seems familiar,' the man thought only to be broken out of his thoughts when someone bumped him in the back.

"What are you doing thinking in the middle of the road Shiroe?" a man in bulky armor asked as he tried to jostle Shiroe forward.

"Just thought I saw someone I knew Naotsugu," Shiroe responded as he saw Naruto soon exit Akihibara into one of the lower level zones.

"You'll probably see that person again then later, I mean there's nowhere else to go at the moment,"

"As much as I hate to agree he is right Shiroe-dono," a girl said as owner of said voice suddenly appeared next to him.

"Oh, it's rare for chibi-ko to agree with me,"

"Don't call me that!"

Ignoring the two Shiroe thought more on that person, 'Only one person I know would wear that much orange… but if it's him why isn't he on his main?' Shiroe would have thought more on it only for the two arguing next to him to get a bit louder. 'No matter if we meet him again I'll just ask him then.'

With that final thought Shiroe started moving on, "Let's go, we have to meet with one of my friends," Shiroe said causing the two to stop fighting and look towards Shiroe. 'We don't know anything that has happened and we can't log out, the only thing we can do is find out more about Elder Tale.' Adjusting his glasses Shiroe looked onward towards his destination, the guild building. 'Though with the unpredictable Maelstrom here things might get a bit crazy,'

Smiling a bit Shiroe lead the group of three into the building while Naruto went into one of the zones to train.

AN: Ok so its been a while since I've written any fanfiction… I mean its been a while since I've written anything at all. I'm very rusty and it can be seen with how I'm structuring my sentences and all. The conversations don't seem to flow nicely and the scenes don't mesh well together. But hopefully it'll get better as I continue on writing. As for why my sudden revival… well I watched log horizon recently… finished season 1 and half of season 2 in a day. Have to say… it is by far the best anime in the past decade hands down. There's no ridiculous fan service and the characters are well made throughout season 1 and beginning of season 2. Now I'm not that well versed in Log horizon, only with the anime, but I'm starting to read through the light novels so bear with me if some things don't match up.

Man this AN is turning out to be a mess but anyway here's to my revival… which most of my old readers will know might not last as long and here's to an awesome story written by Mamare, seriously that guy is a genius at writing stories.

Anyway Hope you guys enjoy this as I'll probably be more into writing this as I read the light novel.

Also if interested I need a beta for this, as my grammar is horrible at the moment and my knowledge of Log Horizon is minimal at best.

7/11/15 Edit: made a small mistake on how many hokage heads there should be at that time period. Wasn't thinking straight and was thinking about Naruto's current age, not the age he was at the time of the dream. Also made a small clarification why Naruto only pulled one item from the account wide Bank… don't even know if log horizon has such a thing but I put it in for now.


End file.
